Atlantis
Atlantis 'is a small city-state within the country of the United States of America. Residing in Illinois mid eastern Chicago area. It is one of four small countries in the area known as The Pond. Being known by many of the young adults whom live there, Atlantis is a war torn, beautiful, dangerous place. The early history of the area (pre-1998AD) is mostly unknown. But it is known that Atlantis had previous ownners. Pre History Atlantis was controlled by a Parlemant who was led by Behnyamen III. Behnyamen was beheded for illegal drug trafficing in 1937. Once that happened a great and powerfull ruler came to be. The Son of Behnyamen. Mathias was an unfiar and crazed ruler. He stuck fear into his people and was ruthless. In the 1940's he rid the small town of its Parlemant and constructed a small empire. Going to war with neighboring areas such as Preporia and Enamaris. During this time a great war surged. This war ended with great fires and death. 'The Armmegeddon War' (as it was known to be called) was over and all three towns were gone. Then in the late 1990's several new owners arived in Atlantis. These owners were knows as the Five Great Sages of Peace. Atlantis was barren for ages and when the five came to bring peace it was a breath of fresh air. The Sages named the land Valdetera. Dominus Ben and Dominus Jac two great Sages met and together with the help of the other three, Oma, Ren, and Mat helped recreate Atlantis. Early History The Golden Ages- In early May 1998 the Five Sages met atop a large hill. There they discussed for several hours what was to become of this land. Dominus Ben called into order that they discover the past of the area and work from there. For several gruling weeks they dug up and met with all who could tell them about the history. In early June they met again and discussed a deal. This was known as the Great Summit. Naming Ben as their leader the Sages fled taking new identaties in Atlantis. Many people cam to the small land in about three months. The newly proclaimed King Bejamin II created the Este. A currency made of flattened bottle tops and small coins. In this time borders were established as were the Border Guards who patrolled night and day. The Kingdom was very strong with a military force that had no competition and a political force that was outmatched by no one. The sages took various jobs. Jac became a priest who practiced upon the hill which the summit took place. Oma and his brother Ren became the leaders in the infrastructural arena and the agricultrual arena. Mat became known as the times Sloth. Doing next to nothing. When confronted by the Sages of Old he was told to take a job as an Este Smasher. By late August he was the Chairman of the AtlanBank. In time there was a total of thirty peple living in Atlantis. (because there were no actual houses the tem living in actually means visited daily/spent nights there) Citizens were openly welcome and the people couldn't have been happier. In 2004 Jac was named patron saint of Atlantis and became a scholar. In the early autum of 2006 there was however a ripple in the pond. The Dark Ages- ''"Ones time and patients can only live strong for so long. Soon the Gold will rust and turn as Black as night" - Jacob Balog In September of 2006 there was what was called, "a ripple in the pond". By some scholars this was the nature of things. To others it was the end. In 8 years there was never an uprise. However, in this time, in 2006 there was the worst one yet. The Sages were out for a walk around their side of the pond when there was an attack. The five of them nearly killed when 18 drunken preps barged the peacefull state. In one swift blow the Preporian Forces destroyed nearly all of what was built. All of the Drunk Prep forces started a year long campagin of destruction and vandalism. All of atlantian territory was occupied and buildings, bridges, and stockpiles were destroyed. Used for a common drug and alchohol ground the Atlantian People meet with the Enemarians. Enemarian Leader Raechel the Val allowed the Atlantian Peoples to move into her country. For a year they waited planning their attack. Great Queen Liz and Raechel the Val worked with the unorganized group. When one of the sages, Ren stepped forward in one meeting it changed Atlantis forever. In the meeting he made his famous speech. (Atlantians, we are strong) Excerpt: :"...We are strong, Valor and Courage. The time will come when we must act. Letting free their true colors. Letting free a state of total pandamonium. Letting free, us. In this day in in this hour. We will call upon the most ancient power. Be they far or be they near. No Preporian shall leave alive from here..." Late History La Liberación- After three moths of gentle care from the gental goddesses from the north the men of Atlantis rode back. With the help of the Enemarian Women Atlantian people created a new army. One of great power. This was knows as La Liberación. The Liberation used gurilla and scare tactics to drive the Preporians from their land. They were a milia based group. There was no government or polotics. The organization was however astounding. *'Supreme Head-' *'Viceroy-' *'Viceroy-' *'General-' *'General-' *'Colonel-' *'Lieutenant-' *'Sergent-' *'Captain-' *'Corperal-' *'Privet-' *'Privet-' *'Privet-' *'SOLDIERS-' Their power was no match. The Liberation fought in many battles. In late August 2007 they gained back their land. La Liberación was overpowering and too strong. It colapsed upon itself and Atlantis struggled to find new power. The Empire- King Benjamin was chosen in September to be the new leader again. The five Sages met again and in carefull planing made Atlantis an Empire. Creating The Novus Ordo lead them, the Empire was the strongest force in the Pond. Ruled by Emperor Benjamin I the people of the land prospered greaty. Once more the great leader showed his power. Jacob becoming the Senior Advisor to the Emperor and still being the head of the Monistica Church and the Master of Scholars. The sloth continued his behaviors and was still the Chairman of the AtlanBank. In the Government Sector of Imperial Atlantis a single person began climbing ranks until he was the Imperial Infrastructual Advisor. Forcing Advisor Omar out of his job and into Advisor Renato's leadership. This person was Jason Bowler. Jason became close to the Emperor and when the time came to get a new Emperor, Benjamin chose Jason. This was a terrible blow on most of the culture as most of Atlantis believed Jacob to be the next Emperor. Jason ruled forabout two weeks giving Atlantis all he could before being thrown from his podium. The next emperor was Benjamin II. This began a long line of Emperor Benjamins. The AmJin Dynasty was named for him in the long run. In December of the same year, during the reign of Emperor Jacob II (The Joac Dynasty) the great Sages met. Upon the legendary Monistica Hill they convined in their most famous and great summit. The Hu-ow Summit. This discussed the posibility of change. It was duing this summt that they burned the Ordo and created the most powerfull document in the Pond. The Republic- The Imperial Advisors as well as the Sages, on the 15 of December 2007 signed the Atlantian Decree of Free People. Then the signed the secret document named the Covenen of The Five Sages Drelude. This disbanded them from making anymore secret decisions abut the well being of Atlantis. They split up only after telling the citizens of whom they were. In the legendary speech by the Emperor. (Secrets and Sages) Excerpt: :"...For these past years we have lied to you. In secret we have met and planned the future of this great state. We are the SAGES. Secrets form a barier that shield us from you. We have often duscussed each of your futures. This night was however, unplanned. As we step forth into the new era. An era without secret sages and dark wars. An ea which shall reigh on for time to come..." Within an hour from that speech the Emperor spoke again. Freeing the people from the Empire. His speech was heard by all. He invited every person, from the west to the east, from the north to the south to come and listen. His speech (The Entrance to the Republic) Excerpt: :"...As for now, only time will tell. So let us step forth into the future. Doors are closing howver walls are being broken down. This is not the classic, door close window open. No, for as we close the doors to the Empire, We open walls of possibilites with the Republic. This is our Entrance..." The republic was split many ways and was very powerful. Stronger than all of the historical points in Atlantis all together. In June 2008 one of the Consulars created a movement to expand Atlantis. The expantion wasy large and Altantis grew to be over 5 miles of land. They are currently working on getting Atlantis to be an official City-State with help of the Mayor of Chicago. (Please click here if you want to help fund Atlantis) Culture National Anthem The National Anthem is and, as faras record date back, has always been the following: "Atlantis, Atlantis, Praise to Oh Atlantis! Her trees are lush her lake is clear and her air is oh so clean. Atlantis Atlantis , Laus ut suus Atlantis. luna fulsi perspicuus per nox noctis , sol solis est plenus quod tepidus nos. Estas fervens quod hiberna frigus nos usquequaque reperio nostrum via. Per bellum ex vetus quod vicis ex novus nos planto is sulum via. Pledge of Allegiance "I LAST NAME, FIRST NAME, hereby do pledge to Atlantis my life and my heart. May she forever be clean and healthy. I JOB TITLE of Atlantis will hereby serve my country and, to the best of my abilty, work as hard as possible to make the future Atlantians great and sucessful. Herah Atlantis and Praise her forever. Atlantian Salute First stand at attention. Then you bring your right hand to your left shoulder. Give your greeting. (palm facing and resting on it) wait for a second and bow.(with your hand still on your shulder) You then bring yourself upwards. Spread yor legs and you take your right arm and put it horizantally across your chest. Then you bring it straight down to your side. National Song The song 'Holiday' by Green Day was made the National Song of in 2003. The Empire made the decision and the Council stuck with it. Say, hey! Hear the sound of the falling rain Coming down like an Armageddon flame The shame, the ones who died without a name Hear the dogs howling out of key To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" And bleed, the company lost the war today I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives On Holiday Hear the drum pounding out of time Another protester has crossed the line To find the money's on the other side Can I get another Amen? There's a flag wrapped around a score of men A gag, a plastic bag on a monument I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives On holiday The representative from California has the floor Zieg Heil to the president gasman Bombs away is your punishment Pulverize the Eiffel towers Who criticize your government Bang, bang goes the broken glass Kill all the fags that don't agree Trials by fire, setting fire Is not a way that's meant for me Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws, yeah I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives This is our lives on holiday! Tradition Clothing is similar to that of the early to late 2005's. '''Atlantis has had a lasting relationship with the U.S. yet president B. Obama refuses to open an internatinal trade with Atlantis. The Committee of International Trade is extending an agreement that allows all Illinois citizens to give money to the Atlantian Government. Free Religion has been allowed although most atthiests are shunned by the church. The only reason this has any influence is because the High Priest, Patron Saint, and the Lead Philosipher Jacob Balog holds a prominent seat on the Council of Atlantis. In ancient times philosophy was a major part in Atlantian life. The oldest philosopher is Jacob Balog who became a philisophical lerner in 2002. Wrinting over fifteen ancient philisophical books Jacob is considered one of the Fathers of Atlantian Philosiphy. He trained Matthew the Weak and Matthew the Masterbiful before becoming a consular himself. Matthew the Weak was a failure while Matthew the Masterbaiful was a small success.